Promises
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Yuki is determined to keep a promise. But will it cost her too much? A short ficlet told from Yuki's point of view.


PROMISES  
A Vampire Knight Challenge Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

CHALLENGE: New Beginnings: It takes a lot to leave all you know behind and start fresh somewhere else.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Inspired by volume 2 of the manga and happenings in the May '07 Shoujo Beat release: "Twelfth Night". I love this series. Maybe someday I'll write a real fic for it. . A Standard Disclaimer follows the piece.

--

"Are you going back on your promise, Yuki?"

I wasn't surprised by his presence, as much as it hurt. Then again, he was just as hurt by my decision as I was. For a second -- a split second -- I wondered if I was making the same mistake twice.

"No, I'm not." I was so certain.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because..."

With a sigh, my fingertips brushed against a black case I had packed securely in my suitcase. It held a special item. A promise made.

'You gave me that gun, so don't run away from me.'

"Yuki..."

Jostled back to reality, I replied, "I have another promise to keep."

"Leave him for the aristocrats. They will take care of him."

He knows what that promise is, even if I've never actually told him. That promise has caused us many arguments over the past four years. Many sleepless nights, and far too many tears. I love him. I resigned myself to the fact. I needed him, his support, and his love, to help me through this.

"I can't do that."

I failed to keep my word to Zero.

"What about your promise to me?"

My eyes were teary when I looked at him. It was moments like that one when I would run from the room and have a good cry in the gardens, or the kitchen. But at that moment, I couldn't run away. And I couldn't help but cry.

"You once said you'd wait for me to come to you."

"And you came."

There was no hiding the plea in my voice. "Please, wait a little longer."

He sighed, moving from the window to the doorway. "I have to admit, I'm tired of waiting."

"And I have to see this through."

"I don't like it--"

I turned back to my suitcase, closing it roughly. "You don't have to like it, just...deal with it," I nearly shouted. Saddened by my own response, I dared a look at him. Moving away from the bed, I stepped towards the doorway. He didn't move, even as I wrapped my hands in the fabric of his shirt. His eyes sparkled as he looked down on me, reflecting the tears I couldn't stop shedding.

"Kaname, I promised him. I want him to know peace. I need to finish this."

I saw the love in his eyes without him having to speak a word. An emotion I had long denied in myself. But there was also a desperation. A need. I knew how badly he wanted me to stay. I wanted so badly to stay with him. I had promised to come to him when I was ready.

But that was before Zero killed his first human.

And second.

And third.

I had the opportunity to end his life, as he had requested. Even Kaname had acknowledged that fact and allowed two of his best people to accompany me on the hunt. My first hunt.

'Shoot him!'

'Yuki, hurry!'

My last mistake.

I think Kaname thought that, once Zero was gone, I'd be ready to be at his side. He has been extremely tolerable of my actions and me. Even I believed I was ready. We had talked endless hours about what life could be like, would be like.

But once Zero resurfaced, I found I wasn't ready. Realized that I may never be ready for the life he could offer me.

And in that moment, I think he realized it too.

He turned away from me, lowering his head so I couldn't see his face.

"Kaname..."

I had already let go of one man I loved. I didn't want to let go of another.

But he was not giving me a choice.

Without saying another word, Kaname Kuran walked out of my life.

And I fled to America.

I've spent the past year hunting Zero. It has not been an easy task.

Oh yes, and my father has decided to capitalize on my travel abroad.

He's opened another school.

Cross Academy is now international. I was skeptical when the idea surfaced. But I've believed in his dream this long. And I'm surprised to find many here who feel the same, including the students of the Night Class. Still as arrogant as ever, those students, but as well behaved as I've ever seen.

I became Headmistress yesterday during the inaugural ceremony.

But tonight, it's a much different occasion.

"He's been sighted."

"We have to move!"

I still intend to keep my promise.

"Over here!"

"He's going behind the alley!"

There will be no more hesitation.

"Stop him."

"He can't get away!"

I will set you free Zero.

"We're losing him!"

"Hurry!"

Then maybe. Just maybe. I'll be able to keep a promise I made to myself.

"Shit, we're running out of room."

"Shoot him. Shoot him now!"

BANG!

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Vampire Knight, the title and its characters, are the property of Matsuri Hino (c) 2004, published by Hakusensha in Japan and translated and distributed in America and Canada by VIZ Media LLC. No permission was asked to use the characters for this story. No profit is being made, either.


End file.
